


Acceptable Loses

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, Gen, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Set after Season 2, Episode 19: Alex, Kara confronts Rick Malverne at his house. Goes a bit AUThis idea came to me just recently, and I thought I'd share it.





	Acceptable Loses

When the wind blew by him from an open window, he sighed. “Hello, Kara.”  
Rick Malverne turned around and stared at Kara, wearing her Supergirl outfit.

“I knew you'd have studied how we erase your memories, and would have figured a way to get around it. Neither one of us is stupid, you know.”  
Rick nodded. “Yes. You all tried, but the human brain is a bit stronger than people give it credit, and yes, I know you're intelligent. I always knew that, Kara.” 

“Smarter than everyone else, always having to keep it hidden, to not overshadow them, it can be a burden.” Kara sighed.

“I assume you're here to finish what you started earlier?” Rick spoke with a voice that did not waver.  
Kara sighed. “My anger isn't a problem at the moment. Rick, you are a danger, to everyone, and we can't trust that you'll keep things secret, and if you know how to reverse a memory wipe, well, you're far more dangerous than even J'onn thought.”

“The question remains, Kara, what will you do after this. Once you kill me, there is no going back.” Rick sighed.

Kara frowned. “I don't do this out of hatred, I don't do this out of evil, I am choosing to do this, Rick, because I understand that sometimes you have to make a hard decision. And this is my hard decision, yet it's mine, no one else is making me do this. I will be the one to live with this knowledge. I understand a lot of people would be shocked by what I do. But I know, this is one case where it must be done.”  
Rick took a deep breath. “I suppose this is what they mean by acceptable loses.” 

Kara smiled sadly. “Exactly, Rick. Don't worry, It will be over in an instant.”  
With those words, she moved her hands up and quickly grabbed Rick's head and snapped it to the side, breaking his neck with a loud crack.  
He collapsed to the ground dead, and Kara sighed. “I am sorry for what I had to do. Let no one share this burden besides me.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> While some people may not be happy with my choices for writing, Superman has killed in the comics, and most certainly in the Golden Age.  
> His rules prevent him from killing willy-nilly, but under certain situations he will kill.  
> This is what inspired this story, and why Kara did what she did.  
> Because I can see her having a different type of view on things unlike Superman.  
> Even the concept of killing.  
> Let me know what you all think of this.


End file.
